Hey, Jealousy
by Kitty Bandit
Summary: Laven. Modern AU. Established relationship. Wanting to do something different, Lavi convinces Allen to go clubbing with him. Sexy times ensue. Smut-tastic.


The bright neon sign above the club glowed over the darkened door. Each letter lit up one at a time, eventually spelling out the club name and flashing on the abandoned street. S-E-X-P-I-T. Sex Pit. Allen swallowed down the lump in his throat as he stared at the sign with a sense of foreboding filling his chest. Why wasn't he at home, reading a book or quietly working on his computer as he enjoyed a warm cup of earl grey?

An excited hand grabbed his and pulled him towards the door. "C'mon, babe! You said you'd go wherever I wanted to. I want to go here."

Allen resisted the pull, his heels grinding against the sidewalk, though he didn't force the redhead's fingers off his wrist. "Lavi, I don't know about this. I've never been in a club like this before."

"I promise we'll have fun, Al. I used to go to this club all the time." Lavi quit pulling on Allen's arm, instead resting his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders and leaning in close to kiss his forehead. "Just give it an hour. If you don't like it, we can leave and go somewhere else. I promise."

Allen blushed hotly, turning his face away from the redhead. He couldn't look Lavi in the eyes when he acted so sweet. There was something about the gentle feel of Lavi's touch that turned Allen's insides to mush. He had no defense.

"Ok. One hour," Allen agreed, reluctantly. He looked past Lavi and at the seedy looking club. "But just an hour. After that, we're gone. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Lavi repeated, smirking. "Let's go then. The night waits for no man!"

Allen let his boyfriend pull him towards the club. Even outside, he could feel and hear the bass in the music. The rhythmic thumping would've rattled the windows, if the building had any. The club looked like a giant box that had been spray painted black, with only a few doors for exits. Not exactly inviting.

They entered the club without hassle. The bouncer simply nodded at them as they passed the threshold, flashing their IDs as they walked in. At 10PM, there was little wait. People were only beginning to file into the clubs for their nightly kicks. Once they entered the main floor, Allen blinked his silver eyes, hoping to adjust to the darkness.

Blacklights and glow-in-the-dark paint were the main sources of light. Besides the colored strobe lights flashing in time to the music, only the bar had anything even resembling a real lamp. Allen could already feel his nerves prickling with unease. There were people crowded on the dance floor, jumping and dancing as if no one was watching. The techno music that bombarded him from every angle made his brain rattle inside his skull.

At least he didn't feel like his clothes were strange anymore. Lavi had picked a few 'clubbing' outfits for them from his closet, and Allen had thought he looked ridiculous. Everything was skin tight and uncomfortable. Lavi dressed him in a pair of his tightest black jeans, knee-high black boots, and a bright purple shirt that Allen was certain was more holes than shirt. He felt as if his body was on show, even if he was fully clothed.

Lavi's outfit was just as bad. His jeans were ripped to shreds, pieces of fabric falling off and barely holding together. His shirt, if you could call it that, was made of only black fishnet. Nothing was left to the imagination. At least it was a warm summer night — if it had been any cooler out, Allen was certain they would die of hypothermia. Still, their outfits were tame compared to the others in the club.

Lavi turned to Allen and leaned down next to him, talking in his ear. It was the only way to hear each other when the music was playing. "Do you want a drink?"

Allen was torn. He didn't like to drink when they were both out on the town. Lavi had a habit of over indulging and Allen was too responsible to let both their heads be in the clouds. However, if he didn't have at least _one_ drink, he knew he would be too uptight to enjoy anything.

"Sure. Something fruity," he replied in Lavi's ear, still keeping a hold of his boyfriend's hand.

Lavi grinned, his teeth glowing in the dark, and pulled Allen with him to the bar. Allen waited behind Lavi as the redhead leaned in and shouted his order to the bartender. It only took a minute for the drinks to be filled, and Lavi turned to give Allen his glass.

It was a small shot, pink in color. The white haired boy looked at it skeptically, raising his eyebrow.

Lavi had already drank his shot down and returned the glass to the bar. He gestured to the bartender for another, and the drink was replaced. The second drink disappeared just as fast as the first. When he noticed Allen still looking at his shot, Lavi leaned in.

"Just try it, Al. I promise it's good."

Giving his boyfriend a dubious look, Allen pulled the small glass to his lips and drank the pink concoction in one go. To his surprise, it wasn't as foul as he expected. Quite the contrary — it was delicious! He couldn't even taste the alcohol.

Noticing Allen's pleased face, Lavi asked, "Another?"

Without even thinking about it, Allen nodded. In moments, Lavi replaced his empty glass with a fresh one. Allen downed the shot without hesitation.

Lavi laughed, though the sound was drowned out by the music. He procured one last shot for the road, then pulled Allen to the dance floor.

Allen's throat burned from the second drink. His cheeks heated up, though whether it was from the drinks or the uninhibited people on the dance floor, he couldn't say. They writhed against each other as if they were alone in the room, pants away from having sex. The intimacy around Allen made him blush, averting his eyes from the other dancers.

Lavi wormed through the crowded area, pushing elbows out of the way as they found a spot for themselves. Their little corner of the floor was just large enough for them to dance, cheek to cheek, without getting bumped or prodded by anyone else.

Even with the alcohol in his system, Allen felt boxed in. Everyone was so close, leaving barely enough room between one person and the next to breathe. He could feel the damp heat that surrounded them, as if everyone in the room was one giant entity, pulsing with life to the music blasting through the speakers.

The bodies around them were thrashing, grinding, and slicked with sweat. The party-goers weren't even aware of anyone around them.

Lavi noticed the concerned look in Allen's eyes. With a gentle touch, the redhead pulled him closer. "What's wrong, babe? You look nervous."

Allen's hands sought out Lavi's sides. He held onto him, feeling more comfortable the closer his boyfriend was. "There's just so many people."

Lavi smiled and leaned in to kiss Allen's neck. "Hey, don't worry about them. Just focus on me, ok? They don't even notice us. Just dance with me." After those words of encouragement, Lavi kissed Allen, his tongue slipping past his lips. The redhead's hands slid down the white haired boy's back, cupping his ass with a firm grip.

The move was bold, and in any other circumstance, Allen would've pulled away and reprimanded Lavi for being so forward in public. But the shots began to dull his senses, and instead of a sharply worded chiding, Allen only moaned into Lavi's mouth. The sound was lost on the dance floor, but Lavi could feel it against his tongue.

Lavi began to dance with Allen, though calling it dancing was a stretch of the imagination. Their bodies pressed together, swaying with the music. Allen's arms wrapped around Lavi's neck as he let the redhead hold him obscenely close. Lavi's hands were still on Allen's ass as he ground their pelvises together.

One of Allen's hands found its way into Lavi's hair, gripping the short strands and pulling. Lavi deepened the kiss, swaying their hips back and forth. When Allen finally pulled back for a breath, he rested his face in the crook of the redhead's neck. "If you're not careful, we both might have a bit of a mess on our hands."

"Mm, and the problem is?" They continued to dance, Lavi turning Allen in his arms so the white haired boy faced away from him. His hands rested on Allen's hips, moving with him to the music as he leaned in close to Allen's neck.

Allen still felt self conscious, and facing away from Lavi unnerved. He could see all the people around him, dancing without a care. Lavi ground against Allen's backside, making the younger boy blush. He could feel Lavi's hardening length pressing up behind him. He swallowed nervously. "Lavi, there are other people here. We can't be this close."

Lavi snickered into his partner's neck and turned Allen around again. There was laughter in his green eyes. "Allen, these people don't give a fuck what we're doing. They came here to get lost in the music, just like us. They don't notice us and we don't notice them. As long as you keep your pants on, it's cool. Those are rave rules."

"Still… It feels weird." Allen shifted uncomfortably against Lavi.

"Try closing your eyes and ignoring everyone else. Just focus on you, me, and the music," Lavi suggested, kissing his ear as he pulled Allen closer. "I'll keep hold of you. Just try to relax and have fun."

Allen pushed Lavi back so he could see his face and gave him a dubious look. "And you won't let go?"

"Not unless you want me to."

Aw, hell. It was worth a try. He didn't want to continue to be a downer while they were here. Lavi really seemed to be enjoying himself, especially if the tightness in his pants was any indication, and Allen wanted to try and have fun. With a deep breath, he smiled and gave Lavi a quick kiss.

"All right, you pain in the ass," Allen commented smartly. "Dance with me already."

"With pleasure," Lavi replied, twisting Allen in his arms. He pulled the younger boy close, breathing in the smell of his hair as their arms crossed together over Allen's chest. He could still feel the tenseness in Allen's body. Lavi leaned down and whispered, "Relax, babe. I got you." He kissed over the exposed skin on Allen's neck as they rocked to the beat of the music.

Allen felt the hum of the bass heavy music echo in his body as Lavi swayed them to the beat. With Lavi at his back and sucking gently on his neck, he was completely distracted from everyone around him, just as Lavi said. He relaxed, limbs loosening and flowing with the beat as he moved with Lavi.

Everything felt more intense than normal as Allen danced. The beat of the music, the heat in the club, Lavi's lips on his neck and hands on his hips — It drenched him in stimuli to the point of numbness. It was freeing, and he let the music and the movement of his and Lavi's bodies wash away his anxiety.

They continued to dance, bodies intertwined as they moved across the club floor. After a while, Allen was able to open his eyes, anxiety dulled by the music and Lavi's hungry touches. Like the redhead said, no one else bothered them. The other people didn't care what he and his boyfriend were doing, and Allen found that he didn't much care what anyone else was doing either. All that mattered was that Lavi was touching him and staring at only Allen.

It only seemed like a few minutes when Lavi led Allen out of the growing throng of people and back towards the bar.

"Hey, why are we stopping? I was having fun," Allen pouted as they pushed their way free of the dance floor.

Lavi chuckled. "I need a break. It's past midnight."

"What? No way," Allen mumbled as he pulled his phone from his pocket. The screen agreed with the redhead's estimate. It was 12:40. "I can't believe we've been dancing for nearly three hours."

"Why do you think everyone comes to these clubs? They want to lose themselves in the music." Lavi kept hold of Allen's hand as they made their way through the crowd. "Do you want something?"

"Mm, water? I'm really thirsty," Allen replied, still clinging to Lavi's hand. They had been dancing so close for so long that it was hard to part from the redhead. They stood away from the mass of people, near the paint splattered wall, where cushioned benches and chairs gave them a reprieve from standing on their feet.

"Sure. Just wait here and rest. I'll get some and be right back."

Allen watched as Lavi battled through the crowd to get them refreshments. He sighed and sat down, Lavi disappearing from sight. The music was still playing, but somehow he'd managed to get used to its constant pounding. Wiping at the sheen of sweat on his forehead, Allen leaned back against the bench and relaxed. Now that he had stopped dancing, his limbs began to protest from the prolonged activity. Stretching his arms over his head, he tried to loosen the sore muscles. He rolled his neck, releasing a few kinks.

Allen was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the young man who sat next to him on the bench.

"Hey. This seat taken?" the man asked.

Looking up as he was questioned, Allen regarded the stranger. He had short-cropped black hair, piercing ebony eyes, and a tall, slightly muscled frame. Without thinking, Allen shook his head. "No, go ahead," he answered politely. He looked back into the crowd and searched for Lavi.

"I haven't seen you here before. You new?" the stranger asked. He was close to Allen, closer than necessary, especially seeing as the bench was empty aside from the two of them.

Allen was distracted, his head still buzzing from the music. "Ah, yeah. First time here," he replied offhandedly. His silver eyes continued to search for Lavi in the crowd, but the redhead was out of sight.

The stranger looked Allen over, eyes raking down his figure. An eyebrow quirked as he smiled. "Fresh meat. Nice." Without hesitating, the man ran his hands through Allen's hair, fingers lingering over the skin on his neck.

Allen jumped back, yelping in surprise. He reached up, pushing the foreign hand away from him. "Excuse you," he said, his voice a mix of shock and panic. What kind of person just touched a stranger like that?

"What?" the man asked, not backing down. He had Allen stuck in a corner, the wall scraping against his back. The stranger braced his arm against the wall, trapping Allen as he breathed on his face. Allen could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You're just sitting here all alone. I'm doing you a favor by keeping you company."

Allen narrowed his silver eyes. "I don't want company."

The man leaned in closer, even as Allen backed his face away. He was close — _too close _— and it made Allen's stomach tie in knots. When the man leaned in for a kiss, Allen pushed back, both hands against his chest.

"Leave me alone!" Allen shouted, his voice drowning in the music. He didn't have the strength or the leverage to push the creeper off of him. Allen's mind raced, searching for a way to get this asshole off him.

"Aw, c'mon. Just one k—" The stranger's words were cut off as he was yanked by the back of his shirt collar and tossed away from Allen in one swift motion. He fell to the floor, stunned as he hit the concrete.

Allen's eyes widened and he saw Lavi, fingers of one hand clenched around a bottle of water and his other hand in a tight fist. The redhead's focus was on the stranger, his boot grinding down on the man's throat. The stranger clawed the leather, but Lavi refused to let up.

Jumping out of his seat, Allen grabbed Lavi's arm, trying to pull the redhead off the other man. Sure, the guy was an asshole, but at this rate, Lavi might suffocate him. "Lavi. C'mon, let's just go." His protests were weak, still shaken from his personal space being compromised.

Lavi's green eyes didn't even register his partner. Instead they were trained on the man under his boot. "Don't touch him. You got it?" he threatened, putting more weight on his leg. "Try something again and I'll kick your ass so fucking hard—"

"Lavi!" Allen shouted, louder this time. He yanked on the redhead's arm, dragging him off the other man by his elbow. Lavi let himself be pulled, but continued to glare at the man on the floor.

Allen yanked Lavi through the crowd and towards the only place he could think to take sanctuary — the bathroom. They passed through the dimly lit hallway and into the tiled room, the sounds of the ever-present music dulling. The bathroom was one of many single stall rooms, tucked away from the heat of the club. In the blissfully cool solitude, Allen locked the door behind them and turned to Lavi, a mixture of anger and relief on his face.

"What do you think you were doing?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his silver eyes closed. "You could've gotten into a fight." The florescent lights were too bright after the darkness of the club and Allen could feel the start of a migraine burning behind his eyes.

Lavi's eyebrows were furrowed as he glared at Allen, arms crossed over his chest. "Correction. I _was_ in a fight. And I would've won if you hadn't dragged me away."

Allen opened his eyes and frowned, his face the epitome of unamused. "And you think getting into a fight is a good thing? You could've gotten hurt, not to mention that if there _was_ a fight, the bouncers might have called the cops."

Lavi shook his head and waved a hand, dismissing Allen's argument. "You worry too much." He walked closer to his boyfriend and handed him the perspiring water bottle he'd been holding onto since the incident. "Here."

Allen sighed and took the bottle, twisting the cap and cracking the seal. He took a long swig of the refreshingly cold liquid, the beaded sweat droplets dampening his palm. "Thank you," he replied, once he'd chugged nearly half the bottle. Capping the water, he leaned against the cool wall and let out another long sigh.

"You should be more careful, Lavi. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

"Oh? Is that so?" Lavi asked, walked towards the bathroom wall, stopping just in front of Allen. "Would you rather have me do nothing? Did you want me to let him keep harassing you?"

Allen pressed the cold, wet edge of the water bottle to his forehead, then looked back at the redhead. "I'm not saying that. I would just appreciate a little less violence when dealing with idiots like that guy."

"Trust me — violence is all that will get through their thick heads."

Allen quirked an eyebrow, watching Lavi curiously. He still seemed worked up from the confrontation. He was constantly fidgeting, picking at his nails and a loose thread on his barely-there shirt. The redhead wouldn't meet his questioning, silver eyes. Something about Lavi's behavior struck Allen as off, but he knew it was familiar. He picked his brain, struggling to remember just where he'd seen his boyfriend acting so odd before, until it finally came to him.

_They had been at a house party a few months ago. It wasn't Allen's normal scene, but Lavi had insisted they go, if nothing else but to change up their routine. Lenalee had invited him, hoping to have someone else to talk to. Lenalee and Allen had talked well into the night on a couch in a less busy corner of the house. Lenalee passed out on Allen's shoulder after many hours of conversation. Lavi had found them and had been furious because he thought the two of them had been hooking up…_

Allen grinned then, a soft laugh escaping his lips. "Laaavi~" he called, his mood suddenly chipper.

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

The redhead sputtered, his face turning as red as his hair. "What?!"

"Admit it," Allen teased, his grin now threatening to break his face in two. He pointed the half empty water bottle at Lavi. "That barbarous clown's misguided attempts to hit on me made you jealous."

"Oh, whatever," Lavi spat, turning sharply away from Allen and stalking towards the sink. "Like I'd be jealous of that fuckwad."

Allen followed the redhead, his boots scraping against the dirty tiles of the floor. "Don't be ashamed, Lavi. I think it's cute." After he set the water bottle on the edge of the sink, he slipped his hands over Lavi's sides, fingers brushing under his shirt. Allen tried to look at him via the reflection in the mirror over the sink, but Lavi turned his head, jaw set tight in anger. Allen continued to push his boyfriend's buttons. "I mean, that guy barely touched me and you almost choked him with your foot. If he had _actually_ managed to kiss me…"

Lavi turned then with a swiftness Allen hadn't seen before. He grabbed the white haired boy's shoulders, glaring down at him. Allen's eyes widened, staring back at furious green orbs. "Yeah? Well, he shouldn't have touched you at all. No one should touch you except—" Lavi cut himself off, realizing how possessive he was acting. His fingers loosened on Allen's shoulders and he shook his head, as if to clear it.

With a sigh, Allen shook his head. Usually, Lavi was the one who relentlessly teased him. When the tables turned, however, the redhead was not as gracious to be on the receiving end. He reached out, taking Lavi's face between his hands, and pulling him down for a gentle kiss. When they separated, Allen smiled up at his boyfriend, already feeling the frustration fading from Lavi.

"There's no reason to get all worked up. I thought we were having fun?"

This caught Lavi's attention. "Were you actually having fun? Not just humoring me?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

Allen smiled genuinely, his hands grabbing Lavi's sides. "Yeah. I mean, I completely lost track of time. I think you were right about the music. It's quite hypnotic."

"That's an understatement. If I hadn't pulled you off the dance floor for a break, we'd still be out there grinding away."

The thought left a pleasant shiver running down Allen's spine. It had been so freeing to simply dance (though Allen thought that term could only be loosely applied to what they had been doing) without a care to the music. Allen had never lost himself like that before, especially not in the midst of so many people. Just the thought of going back out on the darkened floor, with the music pumping through his body, left his skin flush and his heartbeat quickened.

Allen pulled the redhead closer, his fingers hooking into the edge of his pants and tugging gently until their bodies were flush against each other. His hands explored the firm skin of Lavi's stomach as he continued to blush. The white haired boy could hear the excited blood pumping through his veins. "I want to go back out there and dance, but…" He lost his words, too distracted by the whirlwind of emotions welling up inside and threatening to overpower him.

Lavi's eyes widened, his lips twitching into a grin as he watched Allen. He had seen that look in Allen's eyes before, and it never failed to get a rise out of him. "But?" he asked, prodding the younger boy to continue. He pulled Allen closer, hands winding around his neck and playing with his messy locks of silver hair.

Falling into Lavi's embrace, Allen rested his head against the taller boy's chest. He could hear his boyfriend's heartbeat. It was nearly as fast as his own. "I may not be able to control myself."

Lavi laughed. "Did the music really work you up that much?"

"You could say that," Allen replied, still pressing his ear to Lavi's chest. "But it certainly didn't help that you were grinding against my ass nonstop."

"Hey, it's not my fault your ass is fabulous. I see it and I just can't help myself. I gotta touch it."

"Oh, my god. Lavi…"

"What? I'm not the one discussing how horny they are in a club bathroom."

"Lavi!"

"And speaking of…" The redhead grabbed Allen by the loops of his pants, hoisting him up. Allen instinctively held onto Lavi, his legs wrapping around his torso. In the span of only a few seconds, Lavi had Allen pinned against the tiled wall of the bathroom.

When the white haired boy looked back up at Lavi, the redhead grinned. "If you're so worked up, maybe we should do something about it."

"Here?!" Allen cried out, clinging to Lavi's shoulders. "I didn't mean we should have sex in the bathroom! I thought we could go home and use a bed. Y'know — Like _normal_ people!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Lavi asked, leaning in to nibble on Allen's ear. "Besides, wasn't the point of tonight to do something different? Something crazy?"

"I'm not that crazy," Allen replied. But even as he protested, his boyfriend pulled soft moans from Allen's throat as he teased him.

Lavi squeezed Allen's ass and softly bit the tender skin in the crook of his neck. "You're more wild than you want to admit, Allen," he mumbled. "Don't worry. The door is locked. No one will interrupt us." His lips found Allen's, slipping his tongue into his mouth and kissing him deeply.

It became increasingly difficult to say no to Lavi. Allen's body was already overly sensitive. Even though the rational part of his mind screamed at him that this was lewd and indecent, that voice was completely ignored as Lavi stuck his tongue down Allen's throat.

Lavi grinned into the kiss, feeling Allen unraveling with each touch. He pushed Allen into the wall, cold tile biting back against their heat. He pulled one hand off of Allen's rear and pushed the white haired boy's shirt up, rubbing Allen's flesh with the rough tips of his fingers. He tweaked at one of his boyfriend's nipples while he continued to ravish his mouth.

Allen tried to hold back the sounds emanating from deep within his throat, but they continued to sneak past his lips. They had been together so long that the redhead knew all of Allen's sensitive areas, where just a brushing of fingertips would send him careening off the edge without a moment's notice. It was frustrating how easily Lavi could read him, as if he were an open book. Still, Allen didn't mind the attention. His legs squeezed Lavi tighter, pulling their bodies as close as they could while still fully clothed. Allen grabbed hold of Lavi's shoulders, fingers digging in as fought the urge to thrust his hips wildly against his partner's.

Lavi could feel the pent up sexual frustration Allen radiated. He eased Allen to his feet, freeing his hands to work their magic. Without missing a beat, Lavi unbuttoned Allen's dangerously tight pants as Allen's hands ran up and down his back, nails scraping over flesh. Biting his lip, Lavi pushed Allen's pants and underwear down until he freed his erection. He smirked, wrapping his fingers around Allen, and began to jerk him off.

Allen gasped, burying his face in the crook of Lavi's neck to stifle a moan of pleasure. He was already so worked up that even the slightest touch set him off. When Lavi's thumb brushed over the tip of his dick, smearing the collection of precum over his head, Allen had to bite Lavi's shoulder to keep from crying out.

"Someone's sensitive tonight," Lavi teased, leaning in and kissing the skin just behind his ear. "You look about ready to pop."

Allen huffed and grabbed Lavi by the collar of his shirt. He yanked the redhead down and kissed him roughly. When they parted, Allen glared up at him. "Why don't you quit yapping away and use your mouth for something useful." Allen wasn't usually one for such talk, but his boyfriend had teased and taunted him too much in one night. He couldn't take much more.

The banter didn't even phase the redhead. He kissed Allen once more, his tongue running over his lover's lower lip. "As you command, master," he quipped with a smirk on his face.

Allen was about to complain again, but the comment died on his lips when he felt Lavi's hot mouth engulf him. Instead, he let out a long moan. His hands pushed back against the bathroom wall, unable to find something to grab onto.

Lavi hummed as he sucked on Allen's length, tongue and lips pushing back and forth over the hardness. He held Allen's hips, pinning him to the wall to keep him still as he worked over his lover with soft touches. The noises Allen made became more fevered in pitch, and he had a harder time holding his hips still as Lavi continued to pleasure him. Working his tongue harder, bobbed his head and took Allen completely in. He heard the white haired boy let out a strangled cry, and not long after, Lavi felt a hot spurt of cum hit the back of his throat. Allen's tense muscles relaxed and Lavi pulled away. He swallowed down the white liquid and wiped his mouth before standing back up.

"That was quick, beansprout," he murmured into Allen's ear. "Didn't know you needed it _so_ bad."

Still on a high from his orgasm, Allen only sighed and clung onto Lavi lazily. "If I would've known you'd be talking this much, I would've brought duct tape."

"Sassy, Allen. Very sassy," Lavi laughed, then kissed him softly. "You ready to keep going?"

"Mhm, but we'd better hurry. Someone might get suspicious that we've been in here for so long."

Lavi looked around the bathroom, as if he was searching for something. "I'm sure they are too busy having their own fun to worry about us hogging a bathroom for fifteen minutes." When he spotted the soap dispenser next to the sink, he grinned. "Here. Turn around."

Allen did as asked. His pants and underwear had fallen to his ankles, but he didn't care right then. All modesty had completely left him the moment Lavi's lips touched his dick. He turned his head to watch as Lavi undid his pants, letting his erection loose as his jeans fell around his hips. Lavi pumped the soap dispenser a few times, then returned to Allen's side.

"Christ, Lavi. Are you using soap as lube?"

"You got a better idea?"

Allen chuckled and pressed his forehead against the tiled wall. "This is the cleanest dirty sex I've ever had."

"Well, I do try to keep it exciting for you," Lavi retorted, soaping himself up. Once he was satisfied, he soaped up two of his fingers and worked them into Allen, stretching him carefully. The younger boy groaned at the intrusion, but didn't ask him to stop. Allen pushed his ass out toward Lavi, pulling his arms up to rest his face against them. His back arched and Lavi could feel his lover loosening up. Once he was certain Allen was ready, he positioned himself near Allen's puckered entrance and pushed inside with a pleased groan.

Allen moaned, biting his knuckles to keep the sound from echoing off the bathroom walls. It would do them no good to be caught with their pants down, literally. Even with that worry in the back of his mind, Allen knew Lavi's earlier assessment was likely right — no one would even notice them locked away in here. They were all too busy with their own little worlds to notice their sexcapades.

Once Lavi felt Allen relax around him, he began pushing in and out of him, rocking against Allen at a slow, rhythmic pace. Allen moaned with each thrust, gentle as it was, and pushed back to meet Lavi's hips as he moved. Lavi nearly lost his breath as he worked into Allen with methodically. He grabbed onto Allen's soft hips, fingers digging into skin, and upped the tempo.

The harder Lavi pushed into Allen, the less he was able to press back. Soon, Allen was pushed flush against the cold wall as the redhead pounded into ass. His hands splayed against the tiles as his head turned to the side. He could feel Lavi's shuttering breaths against the back of his neck. The cold tiles pressing against the front of him and Lavi's molten hot body behind him kept Allen on edge.

Lavi could feel that he was reaching his limit. He slid a hand down Allen's thigh, then pulled his leg up, adjusting the angle of his thrusts. At the first push into Allen, his lover moaned deeply, the sound reverberating off the bathroom walls. Lavi grinned and kept hitting that same spot deep inside, feeling his own stomach knot and coil like a spring ready to snap.

Allen bit his lip after the first long moan, hoping to stifle any other loud outbursts. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep himself quiet as Lavi worked into him. Each thrust left him moaning uncontrollably, fighting to keep what little composure he had left.

Lavi pushed in and out of Allen as he had many times before, inching closer to completion with each brush of skin against skin. Finally, the redhead felt the end coming closer. His rhythm became sporadic and his hips worked faster. Burying his face in Allen's white hair, Lavi came with a muffled cry, his hips continuing to twitch until he'd spilled himself completely into Allen.

The two panted together against the wall, attempting to catch their breath. Lavi untangled himself from Allen, slipping out of him with a soft groan. Once Allen was free, he turned around. Back to the wall, he reached out to Lavi's shirt and pulled him in for a tired kiss. Lavi reciprocated, running his fingers through his lover's hair.

"Mm, that was fun," Allen said once they'd parted. His knees were still weak and he didn't trust himself to move from the wall just yet.

Lavi chucked as he fixed his pants. Seeing Allen was still moving slow, he knelt down and fixed his boyfriend's pants as well. "That's what we came here for, right?" Once he fixed the button on Allen's pants, he kissed him once more. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." He wrapped his arm around Allen's waist, supporting him as they unlocked the door to leave.

"Yeah," Allen laughed. "Don't want to get into any more trouble, do we?"

"Maybe we'll wait until we get home for that."

The smile never left Allen's face. "Are you suggesting round two?"

Lavi kissed Allen's ear as they walked back into the club, weaving their way to the exit. "Only if you're up for it."

Allen chuckled. "I think I can be persuaded." His hand reached down behind them and grabbed the redhead's ass as they walked.

"Better hurry then," Lavi laughed, tugging on Allen's wrist as they headed out of the club. "We don't have all night!"

End


End file.
